A power screwdriver and/or drill, in particular a battery-operated screwdriver, having a drive unit and an operating unit that has a first operating surface which is oriented substantially perpendicularly to an actuating direction of the first operating surface, the drive unit being at least activatable by the actuation of said first operating surface, has already been proposed.